How The Grinch got his Groove Back
by Crazy Gugenheim III
Summary: In a stunning turn of events, the Grinch gets his groove back.


It has been ten years since the Grinch fiasco, and all is not well. At last year's Christmas Whozapalooza a snide remark concerning Oscar the Grouch was within earshot of the Grinch, who completely wigged out killing two Whos and defecating all over the roast beast. He was banished back to mount crumpet were he was carefully watched by Who Sniperoos and Manoogle Gun Nests. Since then there has been a curfew in effect to keep everyone safe should the Grinch escape his granite prison.

Cindy Lou Who is now sixteen and a member of Whoville High. Sadly her constant interaction with the germish Grinch lead her to contract a harsh case of Whomidia. Her schoolmates avoided her like the plague, not wanting to contract the horrible disease themselves. I'm not saying she was ugly, heavens no. She was quite the fox. With her long blonde hair and sensuous whoobs she was quite hawt. You could really describe her with one sentence, Must be jelly, cause jam don't shake like that!

On the day before Christmas, all the Who teens were a flutter, thinking of what Santa Claus would bring and who would be the winner of the house decorating contest. This did not stop them, however, from insulting Cindy. Hey Cindy Lou Queef-Bag! barked Johan Whostein, who was Whoish, Why are you even here!? No one likes you! The only person who would even like you as you are now is that miserable old fuck the Grinch! Cindy knew he was right, no one loved her. But that jerk off had the right idea, go to the Grinch. Maybe he would understand her plight and would allow her to live in his hovel.

She hurried home to get the appropriate clothes for the trek, hoping to get out before her father got home. Since his wife died, Lou Lou Who had become a short tempered drunk and was well known for beating Cindy to get his jolly's. The Wholice did nothing because no one liked Cindy, for they thought she was a slut, so the beatings went on. Cindy was lucky, her dad must have gone to the bar. After donning her Lorax skin parka she headed for Mount Crumpet.

None of the Whofficers stopped her as she walked through the gates. Go out their and die you filthy whore! they yelled at her whilst tossing cigarettes towards her face. One of them burned her ear, but she was used to the pain, she would not let them see her cry. Her trip however was pretty uneventful, save an encounter with two old men arguing about the right side to put butter on toast. She hurried away when one of the men pulled out a Whuzi, only to have the other reveal a Whuger P08. What a couple of freaks she thought to herself.

Finally she reached the great iron door of the Grinch's cave. She knocked on the door only to find that it was already ajar. She sneaked in s silently as she could, knowing that suprising the Grinch could lead to instant death. As she walked through the kitchen she stepped onto something squishy. She almost screamed, for on the ground was the corpse of Max, torn apart and covered in maggots. A dribble of puke seeped from her mouth. If this were Max's fate, what had become of the Grinch?

She entered what could barely be considered the living room of the Grinch's estate. The TV was set to Lifetime which was currently showing Angel Eyes. Facing the television was an ancient decrepit Laz-E-Who recliner. As Cindy approached the tattered throne a stench filled her nose like none she had smelled before. As she moved further around she saw a bedraggled figure sitting in the chair. There before her was the Grinch.

Her worst fear had come true, the Grinch was dead. His corpse in a horrid position, stuck there forever due to rigor mortis. Cindy couldn't help but cry, for her last chance at happiness was dashed on the rocks. She decided to clean up the place, so that it would appear the Grinch was still alive so that none would bother his tomb. As she dusted shelves and threw bongs into the trash, the Grinch's nose twitched, for it smelt a disturbance messing with its stuff.

Cindy heard a crash behind her , and as she twirled around she was met with a what could be best described as a train wreck for a face. The Grinch loomed over her, reeking of cheap liquor and masturbation. Hello Mr. Grinch, I'm so glad to see you! but was only met with dead silence. The Grinch only glared at her. She decided to try and shake hands, but as she extended her paw the Grinch snatched it. As he squeezed it flat, his frown turned into a fowl smirk. What are you doing Mr. Grinch? Cindy demanded, but the Grinch had only one thing on his mind now, and that thing was

Rape

Like a trapdoor spider jumps from its hole, the Grinch's python of a penis burst forth from his crotch region. Covered in bristles and sharp quills, it could only be consider a dick by were it cam from. For fifty-five years I had to deal with you Whos and your Christmas crap, and now its payback time. I've been so lonely, and mastubation was my only ally, but I chaffed like a bear. I had to stop my self from coming.. But how? Luckily for me you showed up, then I got an idea. An awful idea. A wonderful, wonderful, awful idea. I would rape you and send the body back as warning, and if that shit continued, I would methodically rape and kill all the Who-Children.

Cindy began to scream. If there on thing I cant stand its noise, noise, noise, the Grinch slurred. As if he could control it he shot a thick load of Grinch Jizz into Cindy's mouth, effectively shutting her up, for Grinch semen has the same consistency and color of molasses, but is far more smelly. With a smile he said, What a great Grinchy Dick, and he punctured her pussy with his big snaky dick.

Some say his small dick grew three sizes that day, and with his thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole he prodded her and stabbed her, causing her to bleed forth from her vagina. He slid down the chimney. A rather tight pinch, but if Santa could do it, then so could the Grinch. He got stuck only once for a minute or two, then he stuck his head into her fireplace flue where her little Whoveries were hung all in a row. Eventually he filled her with his nasty wasty junk, so much that a bit shot out her ass. I know just what to do, moving his cock to her throat, I'll make a quick Santy Claus hat and a coat. Then I'll go down to Whoville and sodomize all the who children. And if the deny me I'll say, DO IT OR I'LL STAB YER DOG!

Cindy was in true agony, all the beatings her dad bestowed upon her were nothing compared to this. Slowly it constricted around her till it reached her face. As she stared at it she noticed it was coated with crabs, who were biting at her skin and infecting her with more WHOSTDs. This was true hell. His terrible scrotum then opened up, reveling rows of serrated teeth. It thus began to eat her, crunching her bones. That's a noise, grinned the Grinch, that I simply must hear. As it swallowed her up it left few remains, not enough for other Whos' mouses.

But these could not remain in the Grinch's body for long, so he went to crumpet to dump it. He reached to peak just in time to defecate the poop of ten men, plus two. Such was the flow of dooky that it started it's own land slide. It flowed down towards Whoville, breaking the Who Levy and drenching the Whos in shit. They went to the town center and began shouting a screaming a keeling over from the stench. The Grinch loved this, so bent towards the masses and extended his ear to hear better their laments.

But the response he got was completely different. For one of the Whos noticed Cindy's necklace in the filth, and deduced that she was dead. Finally rid of the town whore, the people had a Whorgy, mixing in semen and urine with the already stagnate fecal matter. Then it dawned on the Grinch that maybe revenge wasn't what he wanted all along, maybe, what he really wanted, was the sweet embrace of death. Sop he flung his corpse over the side a hurtled towards the Whos, landing on top of a small Who child and ruining the days fun. Thanks the Grinch, you Chuckle Fuck.

The End


End file.
